During the past year we have continued our work applying rapid MRI to guide simple and complex mechanical and biological interventions.[unreadable] [unreadable] We are developing clinical-grade catheter devices to recanalize chronic total occlusions of peripheral arteries. Other catheter devices also are under development for real-time MRI procedures in animals and for novel X-ray guided procedures.[unreadable] [unreadable] We are developing catheter-based mitral annuloplasty to treat functional mitral valve regurgitation. We have additional success in porcine models of ischemic cardiomyopathy mitral valve regurgitation.[unreadable] [unreadable] We continue to develop methods to combine or fuse prior MRI-derived regions of interest with real-time X-ray during preclinical and clinical catheter-based procedures. For example, our X-ray Fused with MRI (XFM) system enables a novel approach to non-surgical mitral valve repair. We also demonstrated XFM guided repair of membranous ventricular septal defect, a congenital heart disease usually requiring surgical repair.[unreadable] [unreadable] We continue to prepare for clinical testing of real-time MRI to treat human disease, including obstructive peripheral artery atherosclerosis.